thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Семья Лэнгли
Семья Лэнгли 'была семейством кузнецов, живущим в Королевстве Люцифения. Одна из самых известных членов, Шартетта Лэнгли, прославилась благодаря активному участию в Люцифенской Революции. 'Семья Лэнгли was a family of blacksmiths living in the Kingdom of Lucifenia. One of its most prominent members, Chartette Langley, became famous for her key involvement in the Lucifenian Revolution. History История Early History Ранняя История В пятом веке по EC кузнец из этой семьи женился и 1 апреля 474 по EC у него родилась дочь, названная Шартеттой Лэнгли. После, в EC 500, семья содействовала Люцифенской Революции оружием и сведениями о королевском дворце. Позднее, в этом же году, Шартетта сражалась на стороне восставших во время штурма дворца во время Люцифенской Революции. During the fifth century EC, a blacksmith of the family married and sired a daughter on April 1, EC 474, naming her Chartette Langley.The Daughter of Evil Schedule Book 2013 The family later supported the Lucifenian Resistance with arms and information about the royal palace in EC 500The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 1 Chartette later fought alongside the resistance during its assault on the palace during the Lucifenian Revolution later that year.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 2 Travels Abroad Заграничные Путешествия В 504 по ЕС Шартетта поселилась в Вельзенской Империи, присоединилась к имперской армии и стала командиром Отряда Лэнгли. В следующем году, после окончания войны империи против королевства Марлон, Шартетта оставляет армию. После Налёта Четырёх Новых Всадников в 508 по EC странница бежит на восток и становится кузнецом в Джакоку, изменив своё имя на "Сарусейто" и основав деревню в области Енкоку. После Шартетта вышла замуж и произвела потомство, основав клан Лэнг. Позже она куёт оружие для группировки Токугава на протяжении Гражданской войны в Джакоку до тех пор, пока Джулия IR не сжигает её в 549 по EC. In EC 504, Chartette settled in the Beelzenian Empire, joining the imperial army and becoming the captain of the Langley Unit.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 2 Following the end of the empire's war with the Kingdom of Marlon the following year, Chartette left the army.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Epilogue After the New Four Horsemen Incident in EC 508, the traveler fled east and became a blacksmith in Jakoku, changing her name to "Saruteito" and founding a village in the nation's Enkoku region. Chartette later married and sired progeny, founding the Lang Clan. She later smithed weapons for the Tokugawa faction during the Jakoku Civil War before being burned to death by Julia IR in EC 549.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka Hell on Earth Ад на Земле После разрушения Третьего Периода все умершие члены семьи Лэнгли, пребывающие на Райском Дворе, были выброшены обратно на землю, в мир, слившийся с Адским Двором. After the destruction of the Third Period, all the dead members of the Langley family residing in the Heavenly Yard were dragged back down to the earth as the ground world merged with the Hellish Yard.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Prologue Known Members Известные члены *Отец Шартетты *Шартетта Лэнгли *Chartette's father *Chartette Langley Relatives Родственники *Lang Clan Trivia Пустяки Conceptualization and Origin Концепция и Происхождение *Фамилия "Лэнгли" заимствовано из старого английского и означает "далёкая поляна"; на скандинавском же она значит "долгая жизнь". *The surname Langley is derived from Old English, meaning "long meadow"; in Norse, it means "long life". Appearances Появления References Ссылки en:Langley Family es:Familia Langley